prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Israel
'Basics' Operators Israel has three historical network operators that offer prepaid: * Cellcom * Partner '''(formerly Orange) * '''Pelephone While there are several additional MVNOs, only 2 of them offer prepaid options: * Hot Mobile '''(rebranding in Altice') * '''019' Frequencies and Coverage 2G and 3G: GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G is on 2100 MHz like in most of Europe with additional 850/900 MHZ. Most of the country is covered aside from parts in the unsettled north of the desert in the south, but mostly there is full coverage of the country, currently there is no coverage map available. 4G/LTE: LTE works in most big cities on 1800 MHz (band 3) and there are plans to add 2600 MHz (band 7) to all networks in the future. The following table contains the frequencies of the local operators. Be advised to check if your device is compatable to them or use the website Will My Phone Work? Availability and Legal requirements Prepaid SIM cards are available in most cellphone shops (with many of them in every city) and in some kiosks. While you can find the 3 historical operators (Partner, Cellcom and Pelephone) in almost any store, the 2 MVNOs are a bit harder to find and not always available in all the stores. You can spot a sticker on the store front indicating, that they sell HOT Mobile or 019 SIM cards. All Israeli prepaid SIM cards are anonymous and do not require any registration, ID checks or activation. Israeli SIM cards cost nowadays around NIS 30-50 and come without any balance. That means you need to top-up when you buy them. Israeli regulations permit a mobile subscription to be disconnected (terminated) after 12 months without usage. Currently there are only special tourist SIM cards in sale at Ben Gurion Airport in Tel Aviv (TLV), there is no place to buy any regular SIM cards there. It's very recommended to avoid buying these tourist cards in the airport because they are heavily overpriced. So wait until you get to town. There is also a free WiFi network at the airport. Recharges You can go to any cellphone shop, post office and some kiosks in the country and ask to add credit to your phone number, but currently there is no online option from any "official" site. As there are no credit card recharge options from out of the country, it's hard to maintain an Israeli SIM card from abroad. A possible solution is to use 3rd party agencies mentioned at the end of the article. Summer Promotions Several providers had added summer promotions to their bundles, but there is no way to know when they will end. You can find them in a "summer" section in the extra column giving info on the bonuses on top of the normal package. Be advised they might end anytime and you will get the normal package. Cellcom ''' Cellcom is one of the historical providers. Shops and reloads can be found everywhere. They still have the most customers in the country on their network. Cellcom's prepaid plan is called "TalkMan" and referred as the generic word for prepaid cards in Israel. To change your system language, dial *777, followed by 9 and 4 for English. To check balance, dial *11777#. '''Data and Talk packages Pay as you go rate for data 10 NIS per day for up to 50 MB, so better buy packages. Temporary Promotion Some packages have a (temporary promotion) tag on them, it's a limited summer promotion that adds data and in some packages international balance for calls. More info * APN: "internetg" or "sphone" * Check balance: *11777#. * Website (Hebrew): http://www.cellcom.co.il * Official package info (Hebrew) : https://www.cellcom.co.il/store/cellular/talkman/talkman_cards/ Partner (formerly Orange) Partner, formerly known as Orange, is another historical provider. They are owned by local Partner Communications, who used the Orange brand under license until 2016, but have rebranded getting rid of the orange color. Their pay-as-you-go plan is called "BigTalk". Availability You can also buy Partner (ex Orange) SIM cards in many cellphones shops and retailers around Israel for 30~40 NIS without any credit on them. To change system language dial *111 and press 7 and then 4 for English. To check balance, dial *111#. New SIM cards are enabled for 2G/3G networks only. To activate LTE/4G, dial *454 and follow voice instructions. Available languages: Hebrew, Russian, Arabic, English. Data and Talk packages Using data without a plan: 4.01 NIS per MB. As this rate is very high, do not use data without a plan. Make sure to tell the person who recharges your credit what package you need. There are several packages at the same price, but without data package, you'll end up with high rate per MB. More info * APN: uinternet * Check balance: *11777#. * Website (English): https://www.partner.co.il/en/-2/pms2/--bigtalk Pelephone Pelephone used to be a CDMA network and has become a GSM network. This means only GSM-phones supporting the 3G on 850 and 2100 MHz or 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz can use it. Today it is the only network to not have 2G GSM fallback option. The old 2G CDMA network was shutdown on July 2017. Check your device to make sure it supports the GSM frequencies mentioned Pelephone pay-as-you-go plan is called "Talk & Go". Data and Talk packages Using the SIM without a package NIS 3 for the first 10 MB, any additional MB is NIS 2 up to a daily max of NIS 49. So better use data packages. If your balance is below NIS 3, you won't receive any data at all. All "unlimited" plans come with "unlimited" domestic calls and SMS and a FUP of 3000 minutes and 3000 SMS per week or month depending on plan, unlimited Facebook and Waze use: More info * APN: internet.pelephone.net.il * Username: pcl@3g * Password: pcl * Website in Hebrew: http://www.pelephone.co.il Hot Mobile (Hottalk) by Altice Hot Mobile started together with Golan the telecom revolution in Israel in 2012. They are 3G and 4G only but and there is a national network sharing agreement with Partner, so you get full coverage. You may need to enable data roaming on your phone to get stable internet connection all over Israel, without surcharges. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz on Partner, 3G on 900 through Partner and on own 2100 MHz and 4G/LTE started on own 1800 MHz just recently. From 2017 Hot is rebranding as Altice, the name of its parent company. The rebranding will take place gradually, but will be completed by the end of the second quarter of 2018. Hottalk In summer 2015 they started classical prepaid SIM cards called Hottalk. They can be purchased at their sales centers and many post offices and shops for a 49 NIS fee and are valid for 180 days. For topping up, they accept most international credit cards. Their basic pack has only their default rate at 0.49 NIS per minute, SMS or MB data. They offer these packages, that you need to book at point of purchase or by calling customer service at *6733. Data and Talk packages * All Hottalk "unlimited" plans come with "unlimited" domestic calls and SMS and a FUP of 3000 minutes and 3000 SMS per week or month depending on plan. More info * APN: net.hotm (need to enable roaming data) * to check balance, send "b" to 700 * For customer service and info *6733 (multilanguage audio menu) * Website in English * Hottalk: https://www.hotmobile.co.il/Hotalk/Pages/cards.aspx 019 mobile 019 mobile is operated by 019 Telzar International Telecommunication Services LTD. It's a fairly new Israeli cell phone company that offers various telecommunications services and now offers a mobile prepaid plan. Without any own infrastructure so far, it operates as MVNO on the Partner network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE under a national roaming agreement. Availability You can find 019 SIM cards in many cellphone shops around Israel. While not as common as Partner/Cellcom/Pelephone SIM cards, it isn't difficult to find them. Most stores who sell them will have a 019 sticker in the front of the store. 019 SIM card is active for 6 months since last recharge. After 6 months of no use, all loaded credits and booked packages will expire. It appears that the retail system of 019 allows the re-sellers and shops to adjust the price that is shown on the screen. So some shops might show you higher prices then the official ones. Better double check when adding credit, so you won't pay more then you have to. Data and Talk packages Pay as you go rate on 019 cards is 4 NIS per MB. So better buy packages. To check balance, type *019. * All 019 "unlimited" plans come with "unlimited" domestic calls and SMS and a FUP of 3000 minutes and 3000 SMS per week or month depending on plan. * currently there is a summer promotion with higher data, marked with *''' and the normal data in the "extras" '''More info * APN: netazi (enable data roaming) * Website (in Hebrew): http://019mobile.co.il/ * to check your mobile phone number, dial *725 * to check balance, dial *019 Israeli SIM resellers If you need to order the SIM card before your visit to Israel, you can use 3rd party dealers who sell them online with worldwide delivery. Please note that it's usually much more expensive than buying it in Israel (due to the shipping fee, processing fee and dealer surcharge), but if you need it - it can be a solution. eBay is a good platform to look for a SIM card too. Check price and delivery, compare with the offers given here for Israel and if it's worth the surcharge. Also there is still a problem to recharge Israel SIM cards online. There is no official way to load some credits from outside Israel as no credit card payment and no PayPal are accepted. This makes it very hard to keep a SIM card alive from out of the country. Some vendors offer top-ups for a surcharge. SIMPATIC Simpatic.net is a Israeli SIM service provider that offers worldwide delivery and also some pick-up points in USA and Canada. Please note that this is a 3rd party dealer with worldwide delivery and therefore quite more expensive than local options. They offer 2 plans: * LOCAL PLAN: "unlimited" calls, SMS and data in Israel. Price starts at $ 2.97 per day with a flat fee when order 18+ days. * INTERNATIONAL: same as the LOCAL plan but with calls to USA and Canada included. Price starts at $ 4.97 per day with a flat fee when order 18+ days. Hidden in their T&Cs that are only displayed when you make an order, is a FUP of 6 GB before they throttle to 3G speeds. * Website: https://www.simpatic.net/israel-sim-card/ PCWorks PCWorks based in Tel-Aviv is a reseller of Israeli SIM cards. Through their website they offer SIM cards and top-ups of major providers. Please note that this is a 3rd party dealer with worldwide delivery and therefore quite more expensive than local options. * Website: https://www.pcworks.co.il/sim-card/ SimVisit In 2016 a new service aimed at tourists started from Tel Aviv on the simvisit.com website. They struck a deal with Pelephone (see above) and resell their prepaid SIM cards with special services for a premium. The SIM card can be delivered to your hotel in Tel Aviv on the same day you order or they send it abroad without further fees. You'll need to set an activation date and give them up to two weeks for delivery. Payment is by credit card or PayPal. These packages are offered: * 1 GB, 1000 domestic mins/SMS for 7 days: US$ 34 * 2 GB, 2000 domestic mins/SMS for 14 days: US$ 39 * 5 GB, 3000 domestic mins/SMS for 30 days: US$ 45 Data are on 3G and 4G using the Pelephone network. No activation needed. There seems to be no upsize or extension possible. SIM card expires after 3 months. Note, that you'll pay about a substantial surcharge of 300% or more for their service compared to buying a local SIM card. * Website: http://simvisit.com Prepaid Israel SIM PrepaidIsraelSIM sell SIM cards of all Israel operators with free worldwide delivery and also some pick-up points in USA. Please note that this is not an official service, but a 3rd party dealer and is more expensive then local options. * Website: https://www.prepaidisraelisim.com/ 'Call Israel' Call Israel was established in 2008 in Calabasas, California, USA with its first product the 'Call Israel' phone card'. Call Israel now offers also mobile phone and SIM card rental with its "unlimited" service while in Israel. An Israel SIM card is provided as short term option for tourists and visitors in Israel too. Please note that this is not an official provider, but a 3rd party dealer who is more expensive then local options. * Website: https://www.call-israel.com/ Sim to Israel Sim to Israel, formerly known as "Snapir," is a mail order SIM card service for Israel travel. The service is well reviewed on Trip Advisor. Numerous packages are offered and include delivery to your home abroad if time allows or to your hotel if not. Also included is a free virtual US number to allow family and friends to call. Tethering is also included. The actual network operator used by SIMToIsrael is Cellcom. * Website: https://www.simtoisrael.com Category:Country Category:Asia Category:8/17